A Mistake Too Far
by Percabeth17
Summary: "Me? Robin Goodfellow, a family man?" He grinned. "Not Likely, Ice-boy," When a certain mistake goes wrong, Goodfellow must pay the price. And now with a burden on his shoulder, Puck faces his past mistakes and wonders how he ever get so lucky. [Has some of my intake of what I expect in the second book of Call of the Forgotten, Iron Traitor]
1. Prologue

A Mistake Too Far

Prologue

Puck's POV

My eyes fluttered open at the start of dawn. In an instance my eyes floated downward towards my hand. I looked at the now pale scar and the memory of last night flooded me._ I am in deep shit_, I thought. I flexed my hand in every way possible, but every muscle seemed to work. To the side of me, my princess laid there peacefully, unaware of the horrible accident. _An accident I made_. I bit my lip from the urge to scream, and I quietly sat up.

This was all my fault. It always has been. Always will.

If only I hadn't fell in love with her. If only…

I had to leave. I had to get out of here. She's supposed to think I'm dead, and if she finds me here alive, I'm dead. _That was pretty ironic_… I thought. I'll make sure to use that one day. _No mental jokes right now_, I reminded myself. I looked down at her motionless body, and I had that urge again. The urge to kiss her. The urge to hug her and comfort her. The urge to love her in every way I could. But I couldn't.

Any sudden motion she'd stir and know that the Wyvern hadn't actually killed me. I'd always known, and probably everyone who knows me would know that, I'm not very…killable. But when I'd seen the way Ariella had died…I was sure Wyverns were pretty deadly. She had always been what seemed to be the strongest person we knew. Emotionally, she was able to keep me and ice-boy from fighting all the time. She'd always known the right words to say to calm us down. But in under an hour under the sting, she had died. And I was sure that Wyverns were to be feared.

And now, I was wrong. They were to be feared, but I was fine. Perfectly fine with only a scar as evidence.

And what I had done last night was a terrible mistake. Like Ariella's death, this was undoable. There was no turning back time and undoing what I – We've done. And that was when my thoughts reminded me of Ash. Ash had threatened to kill me after Ariella's death. He hadn't done it, but if he knows about last night, I didn't want to know what he'd do to me this time.

And that was when the ultimate choice to do was to leave. To let her imagination trick her into thinking I was dead. Maybe than, I'd be off the hook and Ash wouldn't be too angry at what Meghan decided. _But how long could I keep it up?_ I wondered. Eventually, Meghan would realize that Oberon was perfectly fine. That everything would be fine at Arcadia even with my supposed death. And If I did die, I'm sure Oberon would talk to her and invite her to the funeral.

But what other choice did I have?

Let Ash destroy me for another terrible deed I had done. He'd known me longer than Meghan, and he wouldn't take, "It was a mistake" for an excuse. Nor would Meghan, actually. And if Oberon finds out…

I shuddered and tried to forget about it. The sun was rising higher, and soon enough Meghan would wake. I've known she was a light sleeper, and the slightest of shift in movement and light disturbed her. So slowly I crawled my way out of the makeshift tent I failed to set up correctly –Erm. Another mistake I made – and made my way towards some dense trees.

I must have made quite a racket fleeing the scene, because in what seemed to be an instant, I poke my head through some bushes and seen Meghan emerge from the tent. I smiled for a second at her beauty, when I remembered that she was probably either heartbroken or really pissed – possibly both. Couldn't blame her. She looked frantically around everywhere, and I only hoped my red hair didn't stick out.

And that was when I heard it. Loud footsteps, or rather _hoof-_steps. And suddenly behind the tent, Ash, being her knight-in-shining-armor-crap had done that hug on her waist that I've always hated and they seemed to talk a bit. Most likely about me. I tried to stay as hidden as possible, and when I turned back to check on their whereabouts, something had shocked me.

Ash had looked around too, with the Iron Queen, and then, something in my stomach dropped. And sickened me dearly. On Ash's face, a mixture of emotions was clearly imprinted on his face.

A few of them included along of the lines of grief, sadness and regret.

And that was when I ran. In a safer distance from them, I turned into the famous raven, and flew close to the ground back to Arcadia where I belonged. And where I wanted to stay for a very, very, long time.

Hope you Likey :D

I love Puck and Grimalkin, and I will include him eventually, but it may be a while, since I have BIG plans for this story [*Rub hands together and grins evilly*]

Enjoy,

~Percabeth17

P.S. If you don't quite understand what happened "Last night", think harder…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Puck's POV

"So…" A voice next to me dragged on. I turned and saw a very familiar pair of gold eyes gleam in the shadows of the hallway. "I've heard you've been quite busy last night"

"What?" I said a bit too quickly.

"Don't play games with me Goodfellow" Grimalkin sighed, revealing himself from behind a tree. "I know what you've done"

There was no point in arguing to the cat. "H-how?"

"Grimalkin knows and sees all" He said snidely. I shook my head and tried to ignore him. Ignoring the cat, I walked away, but the sound of his paws followed me. "So, what was it like…" He asked, obviously enjoying himself. "You and Meghan…Alone?"

"Shut up, Grim" I frowned, but continued walking.

"You must've felt ecstatic. Finally getting what you wanted…" He was starting to push my buttons.

I turned around and looked disapprovingly at the gray house cat. "Why can't you go bother the winter court jester? I hear he's fun."

"He's as fun as watching a tree grow." Grim rolled his eyes. He smiled at my distraught face, and laughed. "Just imagine if Ash held Meghan's new baby, and it had a daring grin and bright red hair!"

I opened my mouth wide and resisted the urge to punt him like a football. Instead I settled for slamming my hand against a wall "Grim! Damnit, would you knock it off-"

"Red hair?" I heard a booming voice that always succeeded in startling me and send chills down my spine. Slowly I turned away from the smirking cat's face to meet Oberon, Arcadia's king, and my princess's father. "What was that you said?"

"Umm…" I failed to speak.

"We were just discussing the jester's whereabouts last night. If you'd like I could fill you in" Grim offered and I was ready to kill him.

"Oh," Oberon smiled dangerously, as if he knew something. "Do fill me in, I would-"

"Oh, no," I butted in. "No time for that"

"If I'm not mistaken, did I hear Meghan's name?" Oberon asked.

"Uh, I think you're mistaken" I said frantically.

"Yes, King Oberon. Robin here has confronted your daughter last night, if I may add…" Grim said quickly before I could interrupt.

"Oh? Is that so?" Meghan's father probed. I looked at him sheepishly.

"Yea…" I admitted. "We ran into each other in the woods"

"Well, what did you discuss?"

Before I could respond, Grim beat me to it. "Not much…Actually, they did much more than talking…"

"Grim," I warned. Oberon's eyes narrowed as he processed everything. His eyes widened when it suddenly dawned on him.

"Robin Goodfellow…" He spoke gravely. I gulped, knowing he only uses my full name when he has a lot of discussing to do.

_Here we go_… I thought.

~~~Line Break~~~

"So," Oberon sighed, a hand against his forehead as we sat on a tree log. "Let me get this straight. A wyvern scratched you, and made you believe that you were dying?"

"…Yeah" I bit my lip.

"And then," He continued, "You somehow convinced my daughter to…"

"…Y-Yea…" I mumbled.

"And now…," He looked up. "You're in trouble because they think you're dead"

"I guess that's how you would put it." I said warily. Oberon sighed impossibly loud – loud enough for the other side of Arcadia to hear.

"Does Ash know about last night?" He asked after a long moment of silence.

I looked down. "Not that I know of… Unless Meghan told him recently"

Grim sat on another log a few feet away from us, unmoving since we've got here.

"What will you do?" Oberon questioned.

"I don't know. I was hoping to just hide from them. But I always end up finding them sooner or later" I answered truthfully.

"That won't last long…" he agreed. "I think you should tell him"

"He'll want to kill me" I countered.

"You're Goodfellow. You'll find a way" Oberon defied, and left towards the throne room. I wanted to backfire, but one way or another, I'd have to show my face. Even if it meant after Ash knew about last night.

I turned around to see if the cat had any ideas, but like always, he had vanished. And I was left alone with my own thoughts.

* * *

Next chapter is on its way. It'll be in Meghan's POV. And I hope this chapter makes it clear on what happened.

~Percabeth17

P.S. I'll try to post before the New Year! If not I wish you guys a very great Happy New Year!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had promised a Meghan's POV of her telling Ash, but I don't seem it's necessary, so I'll change it fully to Puck's POV for this whole story. Sorry about that. Also, I'm not quite good in writing in girl's POV. I have no idea why…

Recap: Puck makes a terrible mistake, and must atone for it one way or another. What will happen when Ash meets Puck recently finding out what had really played out that night? This is set about four/five months (in Fey time, I guess. Still don't quite understand the time situation)

Spoiler Alert: A quote from Summer's Crossing

Puck's POV

I officially hate favors that have not good outcome for me; which meant every favor Oberon has given me. Was he really that lazy to go retrieve something from one of his campsites? I mean seriously, the guy had to live without me for sixteen years, and after I come back, it was like I was never gone. How did he manage without his favorite jester?

And why was the _one_ campsite he had left something, in one of the most dangerous parts of the Wyldwoods? What a weirdo.

I tried to avoid heading straight to the campsite by sidetracking towards the more peaceful side of the Wyldwood; where the sun could actually _reach_ the trunks of the plants rather than just the canopy of the trees. Standing in the Wyldwoods, I heard a rustle in the bushes. From then on, I avoided the darker parts of the Wyldwoods. I kept walking when I recognized one of my hideouts. I hadn't been there for a while, so I stepped towards it and opened it cautiously, remembering one of my older abandoned hideouts that had been infested with pesky trolls. Nothing, just cobwebs and roaches on the floor.

I closed the door behind me and checked the berry supply and the supply closet. The berries were eaten up by what I'm guessing roaches and other bugs, and the supply closet was touched only by the endless cobwebs and spiders that now called it home. With my magic the broom was brought to life and I commanded it to dust everything. It started dusting the floor, than the spider-infested closet. It took a while, but the broom finally cleaned it all up. That was when I saw the other closet. I tilted my head back and sighed._ It never ends! _ I opened the door for the broom and noticed the small wooden box in the corner. It was the only thing in the closet which was strange. Actually, I don't remember building two closets, only the supply closet. When I knelt to pick it up, it was as dusty as the rest of the closet. I picked up the small box and placed it on the coffee table. I unlatched it and opened it, letting the broom do its work in the other closet.

When I saw what was inside, my eyes widened, and wondered why the hell this was here. Folded neatly were a traditional piece of clothing and a small piece of paper. Before even touching the outfit, I picked up the paper and read the little note:

_To Robin Goodfellow,_

_I think you know what this is for. _

_If not, when the time is right, _

_give this to my daughter._

_-Oberon_

After reading it, the paper slipped from my hand and I recognized the gown. I took the clothing in my hand and stared at it for a bit. I shook my head, placing the wedding gown on the dusty table. Then, I remembered what Oberon had told me.

_I know you love her, my daughter. __I know your feelings for Meghan Chase, Robin. __And I am here to tell you that I approve. I would rather see the two of you together, than her with the son of my ancient enemy. _

The memory had shocked me then, and it still does now. Especially with this box. I knew exactly what he was trying to say. In his eyes, he saw Meghan and I together till the end. He had planned everything out. He knew my hideouts and the outcome of watching over her for sixteen years. He had trusted me with Meghan for a reason. A very certain reason. But the old King of Arcadia was wrong. Very wrong.

_Knock, Knock_. I froze. Was someone at the door? Or was it just my imagination. The shadow beneath the door had proven it. I sighed placing the dress and box under the bench and approached the door. I opened it, and immediately regretted it. Standing there was Ash, with a surprisingly pleasant emotion on his face. That night immediately flashed in my mind and I shut the door as hard as I could. _I really need to install a peephole._ I could hear ice-boy sigh and attempt to knock again. _Knock, Knock._

Dodging the law against lying, I responded, "I'm not home, please try again later", referring to home as in Arcadia which was true.

"I know you're in there Goodfellow" Ice-boy said with that usual cold tone of his.

I sighed, upset it hadn't worked. Slowly I opened the door about four inches, just to see. "Yes? What do you want?"

"You can open the door further, you know. I'm not going to kill you" He replied, as I listened closely to the way he said things, remembering that he _could_ lie now.

"I'm sure you say that to everyone" I said opening the door another four inches. He got frustrated and pushed the door open. I frowned and let him walk in. He stared at the moving broom, and shrugged. "You're _that_ lazy?"

"What?" I inquired. "I'm not hurting anyone."

"Same old Goodfellow, huh?" He asked suspiciously. I furrowed my brow, and stared at him. He grinned and sat on the bench.

"I've never changed…" I said slowly. "I think"

"Well, that's good." He smiled

"Why are you here?" I asked, wondering why he was in such a good mood.

"Oh, right. I needed to tell you something"

"…" I blinked, hoping he wasn't going to say what I think he was going to say. "W-what do you need to say?

_Dammit_, _I stuttered_. "That I'm awesome?" I tried sugarcoating it.

"No" He shook his head, "It concerns Meghan."

_Shit_. _I'm screwed. I'm screwed than a skewered scorpion. Which surprisingly tastes delicious_. _But that's beside the point. I am so screwed. Shit, shit, shit-wait. _How did he know I was alive? The last I saw him was with Meghan, looking for me after that night. How-

"You can relax, it's nothing _bad_" He said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?" I stuttered, still dazed. I shook my head and decided to ask. "It can't be as bad as the Keirran incident, I suppose. And I needed to ask you something."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I thought, that you thought I was dead…" I didn't realize how it stupid it sounded.

"The cat told us." That stupid cat. Please don't tell me he told Ash about that night.

"Right. The cat."

"So?" He drew out. "Wanna know the good news or not?"

"Hm…" I contemplated. "Sure"

"Alright," He said, and stood up, and I worried he'd notice the box. Sadly, his heel had hit the box, and he had to look down. "What's this?"

"Nothing much," I responded, and then mentally swore when he bent down to pick it up.

"A dress? He asked, and I was glad he didn't see the note. "Why do you have such a thing?"

"Um… Oberon left it here. I think he meant to hide it for a friend of his." I thought, epically avoiding any lie whatsoever.

"Ah, so this place isn't your best hideout from him is it?" He questioned.

"Nope, apparently not" I grinned hoping to change the subject. "Well, what's the good news?"

"Oh. Well, let's just say Meghan wouldn't be able to fit _her_ wedding dress anymore" He sighed, placing the gown on the bench, which I found ironic, considering, that _would've _been her wedding gown if everything had played out nicely. Then I realized the stupidity of his statement.

"Are you telling me you're happy that your wife is getting fat?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Oh, no, no, no!" He said. "Puck, we're having a girl"

"Huh?" I stuttered still dumbfounded by his earlier statement, which I'd make sure to use against him one day. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Another one_?" I exaggerated; relieved he had no clue about that night. Apparently the cat didn't hate me _that_ much.

"Well, we thought it was good news" He pouted, clearly disappointed with my reaction. I find that quite common with other people.

"It's just, you had Keirran, and now you're going to have another one…" I sighed. "I mean sooner or later, you guys are going to be like the family from Nineteen Kids and Counting!"

"Who?" He asked.

"Never mind, I used to watch it with Meghan. I don't quite understand the nature of humans like that"

"Of course."

"So. A girl, huh?" I laughed nervously, wondering what this would mean. I had this strange dull feeling inside of the back of my head that was trying to tell me something, but for some reason, I couldn't make sense of it at all.

* * *

Sorry for long wait. I'll try and update soon.

Favorite, Follow, and Review,

~Percabeth17


End file.
